The present invention relates to a novel runaway binding device for a ski.
The modern ski binding and ski designedly separate from a skier's boot when a skier falls, thus preventing injury to the skier. The released binding and ski often will continue down a slope, causing an inconvenience in the recovery of the ski and binding or resulting in the loss of the same. More seriously, the loose ski and binding may injure other persons on the ski slope.
Runaway straps have been devised to hold the ski and binding to the leg of the skier. In most alpine ski areas runaway straps are required by automated lift regulation. Early runaway binding models took the form of leather straps that fastened to the ski or binding and buckled or tied around the ski boot. This genre of runaway straps is difficult to use, especially in cold and icy mountain climes. The skier must remove the gloves or mittens protecting his hands to manipulate the buckle or tie. Also, the fastening or securing of the runaway strap entails exhausting effort, especially noticeable at higher altitudes. In the case of a spill, the refastening of the ski and binding to the ski boot, first requires the removal of the runaway strap. Digging for the ski in deep snow and twisting of the body to the proper position, as well as rolling up a pant leg, for the execution of this maneuver, can tire a skier to the point where he takes a subsequent very serious fall, possible an injurious fall, due to his fatigue.
Prior ski binding inventions have focused on quick and easy entry and release of only the ski binding. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,869, issued 28 May 1957 to Braun, describes a ski binding releasable by the application of a pressing force by a ski pole.
A later U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,163 issued 22 Dec. 1970, to Wiederman, conceives of a semi-rigid member which clips to a hook-like member affixed to the ski boot. The device requires alteration of the ski boot and may interfere with the working of the ski binding itself, particularly with the application of lateral stresses.
A recent U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,438, issued 12 March 1974, to Zimmet, utilizes a spring loaded resilient member which fits into a locking member which itself attaches to a boot encircling strap. The strap releases by pushing on a button. The spring mechanism of this device may freeze up in cold weather and release of the resilient member from the locking mechanisms is best done manually which requires the skier to bend and the like, in order to effect release.
None of the prior devices solves the problem of providing a runaway binding which may be quickly and simply removed without exerting excessive energy on the part of the skier.